When Life Gives You a Whirl
by ForeverLily
Summary: Esme had been hurt many times during her lifetime. After attempting to end her life she gets reqquanted with Dr. Cullen, her dream man. Will he be able to help put her back togather again? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!
1. Despair

"I'm sorry Miss Platt…your baby didn't make it. It was an infection of the lung. He was too young to fight it off."

Esme Platt stared at the Doctor with an expression of shock. 'My baby only had experienced a few days of life, now he is cruelly taken away from me.' The thunder and lightning in the sky suited her thoughts.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

His cold blue eyes were directed towards the floor.

"I am sure that you tried everything that you could."

Esme made a pitiful attempt to smile.

The doctor left almost immediately after conveying his message. His comment was probably meant to be words of comfort but instead they were like knives cutting away at what was left of my already shattered heart.

Warm, salty tears slid off of my no longer rosy cheeks as I sobbed for the loss of my son. I loved him so much. He was adorable and one of the best behaved babies she had ever seen. The pain of my loss was hot and raw.

That night my usually warm and happy house seemed cold and lonely. For days I stayed and locked myself inside of my tiny little bedroom with the dark blue curtain closed. My only company was my cat Tommy.

At one point my life had become unbearable. I walked up to the cliff on the edge of town. I couldn't take life as it was anymore. I had spent all of those torturous years trapped in an abusive marriage. 'Now, my baby, my pride and joy is dead. What reason do I have to live? This is the only way to be with him.'

I slowly stepped closer and closer towards the tip. With my eyes closed and my fists clenched, I took a deep breath and embraced myself. Before I lost all courage I stepped off of the edge.

I squeezed my eyes closed. The intense speed in which I was speeding towards the ground scared me to death. (No pun intended) Butterflies in my stomach seemed to only get worse. My life flew before my eyes.

I saw flashes of my childhood, my wedding day, Charles hitting me, running away, giving birth, and losing the baby. For the millionth time this week, I cried and prayed "Please let it be quick." All of a sudden I could feel that there wasn't much left to go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a sickening crack of bone as I landed. The pain was unbearable. I hurt all over. It was like I was slowly being torn apart.

After what seemed like an eternity some medics came and found me. They placed me in the morgue mistaking me for dead. A man appeared by my side. She couldn't identify his name but I knew who he was. By this time my vision was blurry but I could see his pale, ivory skin and honey colored eyes. He was the doctor that treated my broken leg when I was sixteen.

He whispered "Esme." He sounded like he was conflicted.

He knelt down and his cold lips touched my throat. Suddenly I was on fire. Every fiber of my being seemed to be melting. I erupted into screams.

I felt a cool rag on forehead.

"I'm sorry. It won't last forever. I promise." I wanted to say something but I couldn't pull my thoughts together. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. That's not to say that I wasn't aware of the burning sensation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At last the pain receded. I opened my eyes.

"Hello." I was startled and I found myself huddled against the wall.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." His name suddenly came to me. The pain made me unable to concentrate but now that it was over I could recall it. 'This is Dr. Cullen. I've been hoping and praying that I could see him again.'

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello Miss Platt. It's a pleasure to see you again, although I hoped it wouldn't be under these circumstances."

"Not to be rude but…you haven't changed at all. You still look exactly the same." 'That shouldn't be possible.' That brought me to my next questions.

"Where am I? I should be dead." I was confused. What the heck is going on? Somehow I knew I wasn't dead. But sadly, that was the extent of my knowledge.

"Yes. That brings us to the answer to your questions. We are vampires. I changed you because you were dying. I recognized you as that happy girl I treated ten years ago. I couldn't bear to watch you suffer."

"So I'm a- a-vampire?"

"Yes. You are a vampire." I just stood there eyed, staring at him. It was all so much to take in.

"Are you alright Miss Platt?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just so overwhelming." If I was human, chances are I would have fainted.

"I understand." He gave me a small smile that would have made my heart flutter had it been beating.

I automatically reached up to my throat. It felt like it was on fire. It wasn't as bad as before, but still, it made it hard to concentrate.

"I'm sorry. You must be thirsty. I'll show you how to hunt. Afterwards I'll introduce you to my adopted son, Edward." Even thinking about blood deeply disturbed me. He must have seen my expression because he expanded.

"Don't worry, my family only drinks animal blood. It's not as appealing as the blood of humans but if keeps us strong enough to resist. If you would like to stay with us, I suggest that you do the same. "

That was better. For a moment I had started panicking over the thought of drinking the blood of human beings. I couldn't stand the thought of causing others pain. I don't want to be monster.

"Before we hunt there are a few things that you should know. It will take you around a year to be able to control you thirst. Until then, you should avoid humans like the plague. Your eyes are red now but drinking animal blood dilutes them."

"Are you ready to go?" Was I ready? I still need to come to terms with what I am. Either way I still had to answer yes. So I did.

"Yes."

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter out of anything I've ever written! What did you think? I had a hard time deciding how Carlisle would act around a woman after being alone for a few centuries. Hopefully I've gotten it right. _**Anyway…please review!**_ Thanks to all who've read this and to all who review. Let me know if I should continue this!

-lillyflower's revenge


	2. Meet the Family

Hunting was an embarrassing experience for me. Blood was spattered all over my dress-which also happens to be the only one that I owned. Of course Carlisle tried to be kind about it but it didn't make the experience any more pleasant.

Once we got back it was time to meet Edward. Carlisle said that he was a son to him so I resolved to get along with him. Besides, how bad can he be? The first thing I saw when I stepped into the softly colored living room was a brooding, bronze haired boy. He looked annoyed for some reason. Did I do something?

"Hello. I'm Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Edward." He turned to Carlisle.

"How could you damn another person to this life? She'd probably be happier dead than living this half life." It was said angrily that it would have sent chills down my spine had I been human.

"Not in front of her. She is a part of this family now just as you are. Please treat her with some respect. Apologize!"

"I'm sorry. It's not you personally. It's just that this not the kind of life anyone of us would choose if we had a choice."

"It's alright. I understand." What could I possible say to someone who didn't want me to be here? Carlisle spoke up after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"While you were out had Edward go out to buy you some dresses. Hunting trips can be quite hard on clothing."

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that. If I just had some fabric I could make my own things."

"It was nothing. You're part of the family."

"If you will excuse me Carlisle I have homework to finish." Edward spun on his heels and left the room.

"Please excuse Edward. He has had a hard time adjusting to this life. He isn't happy that I would bring someone else to share this life with. He sees us as cursed, condemned to walk in the shadows and to lust after the blood of innocents."

"How long has it been?"

"He was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918. His mother was also a victim. She begged for me to do everything in my power to save him. Maybe it was all in my head, but the way she emphasized in your power made me wonder if she knew."

"Can you only change someone if they're dying?"

"No. I choose to do so because I refuse to take the life a happy, healthy person."

This kind, compassionate man could never take a human life. It wouldn't surprise me if he came to find this style on his own. After getting to know him I came to the conclusion that he's the kind of man you just can't help but admire.

Author's Note: Hey wonderful readers Did I get Edward right? I know I said that I wouldn't update until I finished Dancing at Twilight but I decided to be nice. So would you be equally as nice and give me reviews? Thanks to all who've read this and to all who have reviewed!

-lillyflower's revenge


	3. Saving Edward

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Please forgive me! First I had writer's block and now school in session. Now it's just an issue of time. However, now the inspiration is back! I love you guys. Thanks for keeping the faith in me guys. Here it is!

Over the next few days I felt something that I wasn't used to. Boredom. My mother didn't believe in spare time. She believed that Idleness is sin, over the years I and had gotten into the habit so thoroughly that I had simply never experienced it. But with never being able sleep, you kind of run out of things to do, especially if you can't go outside. Well, I could, but I'd rather not kill anyone.

I had been counting the minutes until finally Edward arrived. With every glance at the clock only a minute would have passed. When he finally got home from school I was jumping with joy. Without a second thought at propriety or any of the other things my mother had been drumming into my head since birth, I ran over to him at human speed and gave him a hug.

"Hello Edward how was your day? It's so good to see you!" He just looked at me with a strained expression.

"It's nice to see you too Miss Platt, but please let go. If you hold on any tighter you're going to break me."

"Oh-um-sorry Mr. Cullen." I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"It's fine. And didn't I tell you yesterday to call me Edward?"

"I suppose I still don't know my own strength."

"Wow. You were actually watching the clock for _me _to come home. You must be bored." I couldn't think of a good remark so instead I proceeded to ask him about his day. I was extremely annoyed that he had chosen to use those thoughts against me.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. The same girls hitting on me (a/n I know they didn't use that term but bear with me), the same old lecture. This must be the Fourth time I've had that lesson." "It's getting annoying." Edward added.

"Thank goodness I'm already out of school. Ah how I hated arithmetic. It seems like only yesterday I was passing by with the skin of my teeth."

"At least I have something to do." He smirked.

"True. But going through the same repetitive lessons is a fate much worse than death."

I said ruefully.

"I don't know if I would agree with that." He must have noticed my frown because he quickly replied,

"However, constantly being harassed by hoards of girls _is _a fate worse than death. I can never get away from them. Not even in my own head." He shuddered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward." I said sincerely.

"You get used to it." He said with a smile.

Without warning a dim flash of a human memory wedged its way to the front of my mind. Although it was only from a few years ago it seemed like it was from another life time. Sometime in the distant past perhaps.

"You know, this situation reminds me of someone I went to school with. His name was Theo Weldings... He was so handsome with dark hair and blue eyes that were so deep that you could drown in them. Poor boy. The girls went crazy around him. He was forever being stalked by some love sick teenage girl." Without even thinking about it I could feel a smile slowly coming on as I remembered those days fondly.

"Be careful and make sure that _you're_ not being stalked. It would not be good if someone found out about us."

"Don't worry. I would never let that happen."

"Let's hope not." The next day we found out that hopes had been for nothing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had just finished sewing a dress for myself. (My only dress was in a sorry state when I someone knocking-no banging on the door.

I walked up at human speed to answer the door.

"Hello how may-"It was Edward.

"Edward what's wrong."

"They're everywhere." He said looking around.

"Who's everywhere?"

"Fan girls. They're watching me." He looked over both shoulders.

"They won't leave me alone." Edward was shaking.

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down! What do you mean calm down! They're always there, always watching me from the shadows." What could they possibly do to a vampire to make scare a vampire? Whatever it was, it must've been bad.

"Let's come inside."Carefully, I made my voice as gentle and calming as possible.

"Sit down Edward. Now what did they do to you." He shook his head. I can't say.

"It wasn't only their actions it was their thoughts.

"I'm scared for life."

"Poor Edward! It'll be alright." I hugged him the same way I would with one of my little cousins.

I have an idea. I took his hand and lead him to the door.

"No Esme! I can't."

"Just trust me."

With a sigh he conceded. I opened the door to see several girls standing on our property.  
"I love you too Edward." I kissed his forehead. "You know, it's only been a week, but I feel as if I've known you my entire life." Catching on, he had responded.

"Me too. But now, you should be off of your feet. Didn't your mother say that she wanted you off of your ankle until it stops bothering you?" His eyes filled with fake concern. 'He's good.'

"I suppose you're right. Too bad I have to leave town tomorrow."

"Yes it is."

"I will miss you. Please don't forget to write to me. I will never forgive you if you forget to write me."

"I don't think that's possible. You're impossible to forget. And yes, I will write you."

"Will I ever be able see you again?" I decided to go with the clichés because they were all I could think of.

"Sooner than you think." Then he embraced me for the second time today.

"Well, I'm off to finish packing." I turned around, opened the door, and went upstairs.

He then followed suite and went inside. Once he went inside we waited until we heard all of the girls leave.

"Good plan Esme. I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have it in you." I scoffed.

"I've always been a fairly good actress."

"I can see that now."

"I just hope they'll leave you alone now that they think you're unavailable."

"I hope so too."

Later that evening:

"So you're saying that you've been harassed on a daily bases?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes." Edward once again shuddered.

"I can't convince him to tell me what happened."

"What are you doing about it?"

"I believe the better question is what we did about it." Edward grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Esme and I decided to play a little rouse."

"What do you mean?"

"We kept our relationship as vague as possible, but not so vague that didn't think that there was something between us. Now they think that were beaus!"

"Let's hope that there aren't any negative consequences. We can't have them finding out that she's living here."

"Don't' worry, that's covered. They think that I'm moving out of town with my family. We promised to correspond often."

"Clever plan Esme."

"Let's just hope it works."

The next day we found that my plan did work. After our little performance he never had a single complaint of being harassed by fan girls. Now that I think about, I never could convince him to tell me exactly what they did to him.

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are so awesome. But you know, I would really appreciate more reviews as an early Birthday present. I won't say the exact day but it's coming up. You don't want me to be disappointed on my birthday do you? After all, disappointed author =longer time updating and more lack of motivation. Once again thanks so much!

-Lillyflower's revenge


End file.
